zeldafitzgeraldfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Melirenee123/Fact and Fiction of Z: The Beginning of Everything
WARNING: The following post contains SPOILERS for Season 1. ' ' Z: The Beginning of Everything is based off the novel Z: A Novel of Zelda Fitzgerald by Therese Anne Fowler. While the book does have some fictional sides, that soesnt mean everything isn't. Season 1 covers Zelda and F. Scott Fitzgerald's meeting, romance and early marriage featuring a lot of the couples real events, and some altered ones. Below is details on what's fact, fiction and a little bit of both about the depiction of Zelda and Scott Fitzgerald. '1. Zelda & Scott met at a country club dance.' TRUE. 'Scott was stationed as an army lieutenant in Zelda's hometown of Montgomery, Alabama during WWI. In July 1918, Scott attended the local country clubs dance, there he saw and began to pursue Zelda. It is also true he told many people, Including Zelda. that he was oing to be a famous writer someday. ' 2. Zelda appeared naked in front of her wedding celebration guest. FALSE. 'Probably... According to many biographies, thier wedding was spent at the Biltmore Hotel , with only each others company. Fowler's book doesn't even include this incident, it was all Amazon's dipiction in this specific event. '3. They did a lot of hard partying. TRUE. Well it was the Rouring Twenties, ''this little fact doesn't suprise me all that much, even Zelda herself wrote Ludlow Fowler a letter telling him she ended up with stickes on her bottom without knowing exactly how... '4. Scott Asked his agent's wife to take Zelda shopping in New York, because he didn't like how she dressed. ' A LITTLE TRUE, A LITTLE FALSE. '''When Zelda moved to NY, Scott asked an old friend to take Zelda shopping, and guide her towards buying a Jean Patou suit. In the TV Series, Scott asked his agent's wife, Anne Ober, to facilitate the fashion makeover. '5. Scott coppied from Zelda's diary. TRUE. 'And she even allowed it, he sold her on the idea and they were a "team". '6. Zelda knew Tallulah and Eugenia Bankhead. ' TRUE.' The Sisters were from Zelda's hometown of Montgomery, and had been childhood friends with Tallulah. '7. Scott had an affair with Eugenia Bankhead.' MAYBE... 'Biographer Sally Cline write Scott was jealous of Zelda's friendship with Townsend Martin. Cline write that this may have sparked a brief fling with Eugenia. '8. Zelda cut her long hair short in a hotel bathroom. FALSE. 'Sally CLine wrote that Zelda had cut her hair in 1919, when she was still living in Montgomery, before she was married to Scott. '9. The Fitzgeralds were kicked out of the Biltmore hotel. FALSE. The Biltmore asked the Fitzgeralds to leave because they were disturbing other guests. In the TV Series, during this scene Zelda is seen running around in the hotels revolving door. However, in real life after the couple left the Biltmore they went to the Commodore Hotel, where they both went spinnign in the hotel's revolving door. Category:Blog posts